


Greece

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: Q and James are having a holiday ....





	Greece

**Author's Note:**

> slight angst..more fluff.. No beta.. I just do this for fun.

James slowly woke up, the sun was streaming through the filmy curtains and shining over the linens. Turning his blues eyes to his lover, he notices that Q was still asleep. So he quietly moves out of the bed and heads to the restroom to relieve himself.  
After washing up he steps lightly to the kitchen. He starts some coffee and gets the kettle prepared. Stepping out to the balcony, he takes a deep breath of sea air and exhales. They have only been in Crete for two days, most of them spent shagging each other till they lay exhausted.  
Thankfully they were the only ones in this one villa overlooking the sea. 

As he sipped his coffee, he began thinking how happy he was and that he knew retirement was coming. That being one of the reasons they were on this trip, he wanted to discuss it with Adam, see what he thought and whether or not he wanted to buy a vacation home here. As he heads back inside he smiles seeing his love has woken up. 

James walks over as he puts his mug down and envelopes Q in his muscled arms. Q wearing one of James’ tshirts and his pants looked ruffled and adorable and very young. It worried James at times how much younger his lover was and that maybe he would get tired of having an older man as his mate.  
“Good Morning my Love!” Q leans up and kisses him then grumbles about tea. He lets him go and starts the kettle up and shows Q that his mug is ready.  
“Thank you James, when did you get up.” He asks. James tells him 20 mins or so. Q nods.  
“I knew it, when I rolled over there was nothing there but a warm spot.” They both laugh.  
“Do you want some breakfast Adam or would you like to go into the village?”  
Just as he was about to answer the kettle went off. Q fixes his tea then sips. He holds up one finger as he sips causing James to roll his eyes.  
Once he was done he responded.  
“Yes...I am hungry and yes, let’s go to the village!” James nods and they both get dressed and head downstairs to the street. Q took James’s hand in his own, causing him to smile. James was wearing his well worn jeans and a light colored t shirt, with Q wearing jeans as well and a button up white shirt.  
As they walked, James noticed how the sun highlighted his dark curls. They also had to be aware of the sun because of Q’s fair skin, James did not want a burned grumpy lover in his bed.  
They had both decided on going to the city of Agia Galini, mostly because of the beautiful white buildings and the blue of the sea.  
James had to stop suddenly when he noticed Q wasn’t beside him. Instincts turned on and he quickly turned reaching for his weapon, that he always kept on him, when he notices that Q was standing and staring at him with a large smile on his face. He couldn’t see his eyes of green because he was wearing shades but he did see that brilliant smile. 

“What, are you alright?” He asked. Q swiftly moves and kisses James hard on the lips. Surprised, James wraps him up in his arms, gladly accepting the affection.  
Slowly the kiss was broken, both smiling. “What was this about?..now, I do love it, but I sure wasn’t expecting that” Q hugs him and whispers in his ear.  
“You look amazing here, I do believe this is where you belong?” He pulled back and kissed him again, then took his hand in his own. James glowed and followed like a love sick puppy. 

They found the local restaurant that served breakfast as well the regular menu. James order his coffee metrio, which he found he really liked. Not too sweet but not unsweet. Q of course tried the local tea called Greek Mountain Tea but it wasn’t too his liking. So lucky for him; James thought, that they had brought his Earl Grey. The waiter remembered him and shook his head smiling. He knew to bring some milk and hot water. Q made sure he was tipped well for his trouble. 

They sat in quiet bliss for about ten minutes till James took a sip and asked him again about the kiss. Q just smiled, stirring his tea before he spoke.

“I was looking at you as we walked, and I thought. Wow...he really looks amazing here. The sun and how it made a glow about you, and how your eyes match the water.” He leaned back in his seat then spoke again.  
I think you are thinking it as well, that this is where you want to retire...am I right?”  
James leans forward and takes Q’s hand in his own, he looks down at it as he rubs his fingers over his. Such an elegant slender hand he thought to himself. He looks up at Q’s eyes of green and smiles brilliantly.  
“Yes...it is an option I have been thinking of. I have also thought of Paris. I know how much you love it there with the museums and history.” Q nods hearing that.  
“Yes, I do love Paris. But I also am not too fond of the cold and it does get really cold there at times.” Their breakfast arrived, James having a bowl of greek yogurt with honey and walnuts, Q having decided to just have some fruit and a boiled egg.  
“How about this my dear lovely Adam...We live here and vacation in Paris or Nice...by the water. Maybe sometimes go to Italy and enjoy a week of wine and fattening pasta. You could use a weight gain.” he said playfully as he poked Q’s side.  
Q giggles and pushes his hand away. He sits back and breathes in the air, he found that it really did suit him as well. He loved London but it’s rainy and he tended to always get colds every year. Maybe living in Crete he wouldn’t have to worry about it. 

“Yes James...I think Crete would be best and this city is the one. Perhaps we should check out the real estate and find ourselves something near the water. You may not know this but I have saved quite a bit of money so, we can go halves on this...What do you say?” 

James put down some money for the bill and a generous tip then stands up and holds out his hand. Q accepts it and squeaks when James pulls him close and gives him a deep kiss. He moans softly and puts his hand on his cheek.  
James pulls back just a few inches and smiles  
“Crete it is...Let’s have a swim to begin the celebration.” Q gives a soft laugh and nods before giving James a kiss as they walked out to the sidewalk. 

Q lay under an umbrella on a very soft beach towel he had purchased after they had arrived. James had made sure almost all of Q was covered sunscreen lotion. He lay there damp and exhausted after the swim, James still in the water. Slowly he sat up and leaned on his elbows and glanced towards the water to find James. He sat up further when he saw James was talking to a man that Q could only describe as a real Greek God. 

A dark brow was raised when he noticed that James was laughing with the man. Now Q would never say that James could ever be outshined by another man but this one was close to doing it. He was just as tall as James with muscles galore and dark olive skin and black hair. Q couldn’t see his eyes but he imagined they were blue. 

Q was about to get up and go to the water when he sees James point to him. His anxiety about having such a beautiful partner rising inside him. The handsome stranger looked to where Q was then nodded to James and swam away as James made his way back to the beach.  
As he approaches, Q can’t help but notice how his hard body glistens as the light hits his wet muscles. Grinning, James picks up a towel then lays down next to Q under the umbrella not saying anything. 

James lays down and closes his eyes as he puts the towel under his head like a pillow. Q sits there waiting for him to speak about the stranger but he just lays there napping.  
Five minutes go by and nothing, Q can barely keep his composure. Unable to take it anymore he nudges him.  
“Well?” He said and still gets no answer. So he pushes harder and growls at him.  
“Well!!” Q exclaims. He sits there fuming and notices James has one eye peeking at him. He quickly jumps atop of him and playfully hits him on his chest as James begins laughing.  
“You cheeky bastard!!” Q shouts then squeals when James tosses him to his back and covers him with his hard body. Hazel eyes look up to a pair that could rival the Mediterranean Sea.  
“His name is Maceo and yes he did ask if he could take me to dinner.” Q huffs with a frown on his face. James smiles and caresses his soft lips to make him smile.  
“I told him thank you but that I was taken, and that I loved him very much!” The smile on Q’s face was charming to James. He could tell that he was feeling loved and it brought a smile to his own face.  
“I do love you Adam, more than anything. No one can take me from you!” 

Those words brought tears to his eyes. He had to remove his glasses to wipe them away. James pushed his hand away and kissed those tears, causing Q to embrace him and whisper in his ear.  
“Take me back to our rental, I need you!” Grinning, James bit his neck gently then sat up.  
They gathered their things and and headed back to their place as quickly as they could.

Once inside...James pushes Q up against the door before he can drop his bags on the floor. The kiss is aggressive and passionate, James uses his free hand to slam the door shut and lock it. Q begins undoing his trousers and then James’s. Q breaks the kiss panting and glances into his blue eyes. Tenderly Q reaches up and places his hand on his lovers face. 

James doesn’t move, when Q touched him like this, a sense of peace always overwhelms him. He leans into the touch, never looking away from his love.  
Q blinks and tears fill his eyes causing James to become concerned. He gently picks him up and carries him over to the sofa and holds him in his arms.  
“Love, what is wrong...did I hurt you?” He asked in a warm voice. Q coughed and shook his head no.  
“I...I just look at you and think how did I get so lucky. I mean; I wear glasses and I’m skinny,..I’m a geek and you, you are so beautiful and such amazing eyes and...and…” He takes a deep breath but won’t make eye contact.  
“Today...you were talking and laughing with that other beautiful man and it started my insecurities about my appearance.” Before he could go on, James leans in and gives him a deep slow kiss. His muscled arms cradling Q in his lap.  
Breaking the kiss slowly, he uses his fingers to wipe away the tears and smiles at him.  
“Adam...I love you, just like I said at the beach. I love you so much and I want you even more. You are my one and only...always. Yes, Maceo is a handsome man but he isn’t the one who does it for me. I prefer my men lithe and with wild hair and deep hazel eyes that I can’t stop staring at.”  
“And my dear sweet beautiful Adam. I love your mind...sometimes I don’t feel worthy of you.” Q smiled and gave him a quick kiss. “You are so brilliant, by God Adam you are a genius, and I am in awe of you. I love you Adam...till my last breath.”  
Q touched his forehead to his and sighed. “James...You make me so happy, that I just want you to be happy and not feel you are missing out on anything or...anyone.” Using scarred fingers he lifts up Q’s chin and looks him square in the eyes. 

“I am missing out on nothing, nothing I tell you. You make me happy, you satisfy me. No one out there makes me feel like you do. You are my reason for everything. Now...if you are feeling more empowered how about we have an epic shag?” Q couldn’t help but laugh out loud. He wrapped his arms around his neck and grins. “I am going to ride you till you cannot take it anymore.” A golden brow was raised. “Challenge accepted!” 

Holding him, James rises up from the couch and carries his Quartermaster to their bed. It was a slow and exquisitely loving show of emotions as they gave each other themselves, deeply and completely. 

Q woke feeling warm and loved. James’s arms wrapped around his naked body. He could see that the sun was down and realized they have been asleep a few hours. Q was just about to turn over and snuggle more into his embrace when his stomach growled. He just rolls his eyes and decides to ignore it when he hears a soft chuckle.  
“Wanker!” he says to James. He is rewarded with a tight squeeze and a kiss on his forehead.  
“Hmmm...I love you too you snarky sweetheart.” Q giggled and gave him a smack on his round bare ass.  
“Mmmm please more!” James laughed louder when he heard Q gasp. 

They wrestled until James fell out of the bed giving Q the win. A shared shower soon followed with dinner right behind it. They ate on the balcony, Q’s laptop on the table as he went over listing for their new home. James just smiled watching his brilliant lover work.


End file.
